The Blue Haired Girl
DIsclaimer: Well, the Percy Jackson idea came from Rick Riordan. My hair was black ever since birth. It was one of the things I treasure the most in the earth, one of the few things I am proud of. It was my priceless possession. My father left me in an orphanage when I was 3. My father left me with money, though, so I could study in a private school. Not bad, huh? I guess so. My name is Adeline, and this is my story of how my life changed in just a short time. Chapter 1 Among the orphans, I was the only one who studied at Cultural High. And since I was orphaned, the teachers always took pity. Everyone hates me, of course. The sixth grade bully, Miranda, always picked on me. So far, none of them has beaten me up to death. Miranda just played pranks on me, like tripping me, messing my locker up. or Paint my P.E. T-shirt with the words "Demons" or "Go Back to Hell." Everyone in the school thinks I’m a demon in disguise. Well, maybe they are right, but I don’t really care. “Adeline, are you okay?” Amylin, the self-proclaimed best friend of mine asked. Amylin is this brown haired Japanese girl. She thought I was an Asian like her, so she protects me every time trouble comes. I just called her stupid and idiot a while ago, but does she care? No. “If being around an idiot is okay, then I am.” She didn’t care about my obvious sarcasm she just continue talking like I just didn’t call her an idiot. “Did Miranda do something to your books again?” She asked. My books were painted black all over. I know Miranda did it but I don’t really care. I love black anyway. A girl in 8th grade looked at me with intense eyes as if she wanted to kill me, but I just ignored her. “Adeline! Let me see that!” She grabbed my books and looked at each of its pages. She didn’t say anything anymore, but instead, she headed straight to the principal’s office. Me? I just walked the other way. Amylin is nothing to me. She means nothing to me. A lot of people call me a selfish, heartless demon, but do I care? No. Call me a demon all. It’s not like I care. The bell rung and I was still on 2nd floor and my next is well on the fourth floor. I ran as fast as I could. I didn’t want to be late. Everyone will be angry at me again, I’ll get sent to the principal’s office again, always the same thing. One thing I hate the most is to make the principal disappointed. He was the only one who understands me. The only one. I ran faster, not looking at which way I was going. I didn’t notice I was at a dark corridor, no one else with me. I was running towards the wall. I prepared for the impact. I closed my eyes. After about 5 minutes I was still running, but when I opened my eyes, I was at the classroom. Every part of my body felt numb and tired and without noticing it. I collapsed on the spot. Chapter 2 I dreamed about my father again. He was smiling at me with a fake smile. He said in his happiest voice “Adeline dear?” He started. “Papa?” I asked then tilt my head. I was only 3 when he left me all alone. “Adel, will you wait here for me? I’m just going to buy an ice cream.” My eyes sparkle with delight. When I was 3 my favorite food was ice cream so I just stand there and wait patiently for his return. I remember being asked by sister Mitchel to enter the orphanage but stupid old me just stand there and refuse to come in. It rained that night. Tears was running down my eyes that day but then I saw someone looking at me with intense silver eyes. “Why don’t we get in?” She asked in a very gentle voice. “But Papa! I need to wait for papa!” Tears were falling down my cheeks but she just pushes me inside. “PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I woke up. Remembering how much of an Idiot I am. No one wants me, no one cares for me. No one needs me. No one “Hey there!” A girl with blonde hair was staring at me. She has brown eyes like Amylin. “I’m Mary Joyce Anne Chan.” I laugh. For the first time after my dad left me, I laugh. I forgot how much it’s like to laugh. Then I suddenly cry. “Stop Crying!” she yelled. Then she started crying for some odd reason. It was weird I never saw anyone cry for me. No one ever. “Mary why are you crying?” She looked at me. Then between sobs she answered my question. “Because you are.” I stared at her with confusion. Because I’m crying? I don’t understand. I don’t understand what I’m feeling right now. Is it happiness? I have no idea. I have been a self-center person, a self-fish girl ever since that incident. My heart was as cold as ice with no room for emotions. I heard a meow I looked down and saw Elenor trap on a tree nearby. I basically run towards the wall again. The next second I was at the tree where Elenor. I was about to collapse again but this time I held myself together. Elenor is the only living thing that understands me. When we both reach the ground safely I saw Mary flying towards me. What the? But before I could ask anything else I collapse once again. Chapter 3 I opened my eyes and saw Mary looking at me but this time we aren’t at the clinic anymore. It was a different place. “Where are we?” I asked Mary. She comb her hair and make it straight. Her hair fall down covered most of shirt that I don’t even know what her shirt’s color but then again I don’t really care. My hair is only a little shorter than hers. I looked around it was a simple bedroom. “Have you ever heard of Greek Mythology Adeline?” It was an odd question coming from a stranger. I have a long history with Greek Mythology. For one thing I have been attack by their monsters ever since I was seven. I began to wonder about something about the odd things about me. My hair is black and according to the sisters of the orphanage my father is a native American and so is my mom. How can someone like me have a black hair? Then the teleporting. “Of course the teacher won’t shut up about Greek Mythology at my class.” She walks towards her cabinet then she began looking for something. As she was looking for her stuff she asked me another odd question. “Do you think the Greek Gods are real?” My first thought was Mary is crazy on second thought maybe not. “No I don’t think so.” I answered her bluntly. “Where are we?” I asked her. “We’re in my house. Luckily my aunt and her husband aren’t home yet. Adeline we need to go though. Monsters are on our tail. Here use this.” She tosses me a metal sword. Then she drags me out of the house. I look behind us and saw monsters on our tail. Seriously? I’m eleven and this is all happening in one day? I don’t know what to do anymore. “We need to hurry up! Or else they’ll catch us.” Mary warned. I grab Mary’s hand then I ran faster than I ever had in my life. I ran and ran not even bothering to look where we‘re going. Big Mistake. We reach a dead end. The Monsters catch us in a matter of second. I pointed my sword towards them. Mary followed my lead but I saw her hands trembling in fear. I charge at the monster in front of me then stab it on where I think it’s heart is. The monster appears hurt but besides that my attack didn’t do a single thing to the monster. “Adeline HELP!” I looked at Mary’s direction and I saw her floating in the air. What the? The monster seems as confused as me. After a few times of trying Mary finally got the hang of it. She was levitating but not really flying. A giant about 10Ft. High swung his club at Mary. Mary was hit by it so badly but she didn’t fall down on the ground instead she flew towards the other direction like a ball when hit by a batter. “Mary!” I ran towards her direction but before I even ran that far away I was hit unconscious by the monsters. I heard them talking about eating me. This must be the end. Chapter 4 I wake up in a room filled with darkness. This must be hell I thought. No way am I going to the stupid Heaven those Christian talks about every time. I’m a demon after all. I stand up but before I can even walk a sword was pointed at my back. “Move and you’ll die.” I’m not in hell then and I’m still alive. I turned around fast. “Go ahead and kill me. I don’t have a purpose in life anyway like I care.” I saw the guy’s features. He have black hair and brown eyes. He started laughing, then he put down his sword and with a smile he held out his hand. “I’m Laurence; I guess Michael wasn’t wrong in saving you girl.” Michael? Laurence? Who are these guys? More importantly what do they want with me. “My name is Adeline.” I told him nervously. “Ah yes we know, you’re Adeline Vega daughter of Nyx. She really likes to make her daughters different huh? With that black hair.” I looked at him. How did he know my last name? Who’s Nyx? And what does my hair got to do with my current situation? “Follow me Adeline if you don’t it will cost your life.” I silently followed him. We were walking in a very long dark corridor. He was poking me from time to time with his sword as if saying If you try to run I will kill you. After a long time of walking and poking we reach another dark room. In the center was a round table surrounded by teenagers. I don’t know how old they are but I’m pretty sure they are older than me. I’m a freaking 11 year old anyway. “Another member? Let me guess Michael you saved her right?” The one sitting at the opposite side of me said. He has blond hair and brown eyes. The one to his right laugh. She has black hair like me but she has piercing golden eyes. “Brother calm down. She looks pretty tough to me. Fighting over 20 monsters with only a metal blade and surviving it is hard you know.” “I agree with Crystal. This girl is useful, she’s a daughter of Nyx unlike your mother Kyle, her mother is Chaos’ daughter.” Kyle stood up then with a speed of light he run towards the speaker. “Don’t you ever talk to me like that Michael, remember you are only a son of Moros and nothing else.” This council is as mess up as my life.I walk towards Kyle then I slap him in the face. He looked at me with those eyes filled with shock I only smile. “You don’t threaten my savior Kyle.” Kyle grab my hair then he starts dragging me towards his chair. After we reach his so called chair, He pulled my hair. Then he stand on his chair grab my hair and carry me like a bag. I tried my best not to show how much it hurts and how much I wanted to cry. “You, just because you’re a child of Nyx I would let you do things as you please. This is my council you obey by my rules or else you'' die''.” The last word was a whisper. He throws me at Michael’s direction as if I was a trash he could just dispose of. Kyle laughs. I looked around and saw that the others are afraid of him for some reason. I don’t know why but by the way I looked at him he is just a piece of fly enjoying power that’s not rightly his. Chapter 5 Michael show me the way towards my so called room. I thought it will be jail but it was the opposite. It was a room painted in black and dark red. It was awesome. In the center was a bed with the same design as the walls. This is my room? One word whoa. Since I live most of my life in the orphanage I share a room with the others and nothing is ever mine there. “This is Justine by the way. He’s a spy if you need anything asks him.” I nodded. I don’t really need anything anyway. “Be careful Adeline, Kyle is more powerful than you think.” I think I would be able to rest while asleep but then a had the nightmare of my life. I dreamed about how bad it would be if I die. I dreamed about this certain place called Underworld. There was a ghost with me who was giving me a tour and giving me threats. “You will end up in the Field of Punishment like me as your soul is impure.” I began to wonder what my punishment would be if I die. I hate to admit it but I’m afraid. I don’t want to be punished in eternity. The ghost told me to follow him so I went towards the direction he was heading. I wasn’t looking on where I was going that I didn’t know that just one more step and I will fall down into the deeps of Tartarus. After falling and being afraid of what might happen when I reach the bottom I realize two things. One that ghost is really annoying, two he suck at being a tour guide, three I’m going to DIE! I woke up, I was sweating real hard. I saw Justin looking at me with a big big smile. I put myself in sitting position and fake a smile at Justin. I looked at the windows it clearly indicates that it’s morning but I don’t really care I looked back to Justin and saw nothing. Where did he go? Did he leave already? I don’t really know. “Hi” He appeared right in front of me. I was startled what the? He smiled at me then he smiled again. I tried to touch him but he just slap my hand. I didn’t even bother to see if he’s real or anything else. He doesn’t want to be touch and that’s fine with me. “I’m the son of Leto I can turn invisible.” He said. Great another impossible fact. I still haven’t accepted the 6 impossible things and yeah like Alice. One I’m the daughter of Nyx. Two Mary can levitate. Three monsters exist. Four Gods exist. Five I’m part of a certain group that wants to kill me. Six Justin can turn invisible and he’s a child of Leto. “So let me guess you’re here to kill me?” He laugh. I rolled my eyes. I need to get information on how to get out of here before I die or worse. I remembered the words the ghost told me. ‘Your soul is impure.’ Thousands of question pop out of my mind. First of why is my soul impure? Second does that ghost even exist? I mean come on you don’t expect me to believe that the underworld is real and so is that ghost. “Adeline get real, I’m not going to kill my only hope of ever escaping hell.” “Only hope? What the hell are you talking about?” “You’re a child of Nyx one of the most powerful goddess to ever walk the earth and Kyle the evil emperor is only Hemera’s son. You are the only one besides Caleb that can defeat him.” “Who is Caleb if I may asked.” “I am.” A boy with black hair and brown eyes came out of nowhere and is now sitting beside me. I for one have enough with people popping out of nowhere in daylight and have a sneaking idea that these two are vampires. “So what do you guys want me to do?” I asked them. Both of them rolled their eyes and murmured stupid. “Kill Kyle and Crytal of course.” Chapter 6’ “I’m not going to kill anybody you hear me?” Maybe I will.. Don't ever think about it I remind myself. If I'm trapped here forever maybe that's the only choice I'll ever had. Kyle will kill me one way or another. He hates me that I know. He hates my guts. "You have to, Adeline. Everyone here have killed someone it's one of the initiation test. " " Can't you see what I am? I'm a ten year old girl who have brown eyes and black hair I may look like a demon girl but I will never ever kill someone!" "I see someone else. A girl with dark blue eyes that seems to have no emotion and that girl is a demon. that girl with blue hair who have seen pain that's who I see." Blue hair? What the hell is this guy talking about and I on't have deep blue eyes I have brown eyes not blue. Is this guy color blind? Maybe.. "I don't have Blue hair" "yes you do look for yourself" Caleb pointed towards the mirror. I went towards the mirror and saw that Caleb was right I do have blue hair. I can't believe this even my eyes. They changed. I change. I can't believe it! "Turn me back to normal" I told them. "We didn't do it Adeline Promise!" "Then who did? My hair couldn't possibly turn to bue all of a sudden can it?" "Yes it can. Maybe it's a sign. A claiming of some sort. Blue simbolies the night sky doesn't it? Maybe. It's just Nyx claiming you as her daughter." "Go away" "What? did you just said?" Justin asked. "JUST GO AWAY!" They left the room as soon as I yelled at them. I was surprise by myself as well after yelling at them. Chapter 7 How weird, for years I wanted my hair to be blond. Actually it's more than that. I want to be someone else. I don't want to be the girl that looks like a little devil. I don't want to be the orphane girl who was left behind.Now I have a chance to be someone else but as much as I like it , I hate it. I would just be another freak who no one cares about. "I hate my life" "I hate my life as well." I looked behind me and saw Caleb standing behind me. "Didn't I told you to go away?" "Yes, ut you do not command me. Look here Adeline. I can understand how you feel more than anyone else. So help me to end this misery. The both of us should lead not those two. We are the rightful heir to the crown, not them." "You don't understand! I don't want to kill anyone! I don't want to.." Tears started falling down my eyes. "Don't ever show anyone that you know how to cry, they will think that you're weak. And we can't risk that. DO not cry again. I'll wait outside. Go out when you're done fixing you'reself." And with that he left. I find it weird that he didn't use the door he just disappeared. I got his message though. Never cry in front of anyone. Category:Stories Category:Adeline Vega